


You Came Back To Me

by KoshkaSnow



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, My sweet furry husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoshkaSnow/pseuds/KoshkaSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keaton needs some attention after Corrin leaves him for a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Came Back To Me

Corrin scuffed her toes against the carpet in her quarters. She was poring over books and maps, preparing for the latest mission on the road to conquering King Garon and restoring peace to the realm. One hand held a quill with which she scribbled on a sheet of parchment, and the other was wrapped around the hilt of her Yato, softly glowing under the table. She was going cross-eyed from staring at the maps, but there was no time for rest. They had barely made it back into the Deeprealm after the last mission. Elise was working double time healing everybody, using staff after staff to mend everybody back to health.

A soft whimper broke her out of her concentration. Corrin looked up to see Keaton roll over on their bed and look up at her, bleary eyed, from across the room. “When’d you get back?” he mumbled, tail thumping against the sheets. Corrin smiled weakly, putting down the quill and leaning back in the chair.

“Not too long ago. Just finishing up some plans for tomorrow,” Corrin responded, reaching around with her now free hand for Yato’s sheath. Keaton rubbed his eyes before stretching his limbs. “Your tail’s wagging.” He grimaced at her.

“It’s just cramping from my nap. Now leave that alone and come over here,” he grinned, holding his arms out expectantly. The corners of Corrin’s mouth twitched upwards as she slid the blade into its sheath and rested it against the table. She hadn’t left on good terms for this latest mission - Keaton was furious that she hadn’t chosen him to come along. She hadn’t seen his tail bristle so hard since they had fought off the invisible attackers at Cyrkensia. Ever since the birth of their children, he’d become far more protective of Corrin than he ever was of any of the tattered treasures he had hidden in a chest beneath their bed.

_Whaddaya mean ‘you’re not coming’, Corrin? This is a joke. Who else is gonna watch your back the way I do? What’s going to happen if you get hurt out there and I can’t help you? You’re killing me._

Corrin peeled off her armor, leaving it on the floor beside the bed as she crawled into Keaton’s lap. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down onto the bed with him. Her hands rested on his bare chest as he held her tightly, humming into her hair. “Velouria and I went to visit Kana today while you were gone. They miss you a lot.” She closed her eyes briefly.

“I miss them too. I promised I’d visit them but it’s just been so hard, Keaton. I want to keep them safe and out of this war so they never have to suffer like we are.” 

Keaton hugged her tighter without a word. Corrin closed her eyes but opened them again when she felt something tugging at her hair.

“Are you grooming me?” she asked, and Keaton flinched, flushing a deep shade of crimson. “You haven’t done that since I was pregnant with Kana.”

“I’m sorry, okay, I’m just happy you’re home. You know I like to keep my treasures safe,” he said, flustered. Corrin giggled and leaned up to give him a soft kiss. Taken aback by her sudden action, Keaton flipped her onto her back, tail wagging furiously as he smothered her face and neck with kisses. Corrin erupted with laughter and threw her arms around his neck, drawing him as close as she could to her.

 “You’re not still mad at me, are you?” she asked quietly

“How could I ever stay mad at you. You came back to me.”


End file.
